Forever and Always
by Top-of-the-Castle
Summary: Lanie Parish; smart, sophisticated and sassy, has moved to a boarding school far away from everything she knew. Hesitant at first, the school grows on her, especially after she meets the illustrious Javier Esposito. A/U, mostly esplanie, some caskett and kenny. hope you enjoy :) chapter SIX is now up, and I'm sorry for the long wait, I explain more in the prelude to the chapter.
1. Chapter ONE

**Hi guys! This is my first fan fic, based on castle, it's A/U - the gang have met in boarding school, it's gonna be mostly esplainie, but with some caskett and kenny stuffed in there, hopefully won't be all fluff, but there definitely will be some. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, they would have been little castle babies by now.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Every exit is an entrance somewhere else

"LAAANNNIEEE!" A screech pierced the silence of Lanie Parish's bedroom, accompanied by a small girl hurtling into into it, wrapping her arms around a surprised, but resigned Lanie.

"It's only for a few months Beth...Well, maybe a bit longer, but I'll be back for christmas break! I promise." Lanie held out her pinkie to her sister, who shook it solemnly.

"But Lanie! Why do you have to go! Storm Ring school is so far away!"

"Storm King girl," She smiled at her sister's antics - Beth had started pulling all her not very neatly packed clothes out of the suitcase lying open on her bed. She then frowned, as she was reminded that she was leaving all her friends, family and well-liked school to go to a boarding school somewhere on the outskirts of New York. Not even the city, just the state. It could've at least been in the city that never sleeps, right in the action, but no. It was just tantalisingly close.

"But Mama and I are gonna be so lonely Lanie." The child's voice broke into Lanie's thoughts, and she realised Beth had now succeeded in retrieving all of her clothes from the bag, and was proceeding to the wardrobe with an armful.

"Girl you'll be fine without me, and mother, I'm sure won't miss me. Besides! You have your friends like Tami and Jane." Lanie stopped the little girl, and gathered her now very messy bundle of clothes and shoving them nonchalantly back into the rather large plain black suitcase.

"They're not like you Lane!" The 'Lane' in question was ambushed by a ferocious hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I know girl," she picked up the small girl, and held her close. "I'm gonna miss you too."

Suddenly she lifted Beth up high, swinging her around a few times, then, after a squeal from the little girl, Lanie dumped her on the bed and sat heavily down beside her.

"I wouldn't go if I didn't have to. But I have to girl, mama... Mama wants me to. But I'll be back before you know it." She sighed, then moved Beth's head from where it lay on her shoulder. "I gotta finish packing sweets, wanna help? You can choose what shoes I should take."

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, her sad mood immediately disappearing with the thought of helping her idol pick clothes. Watching Beth run off to the closet, diving into Lanie's rather limited shoe collection, Lanie slowly got up herself, off the dark thick duvet and, chuckling at her sister's enthusiasm, went to join her.

* * *

Dumping the 'carefully' packed suitcase on her bed, Lanie looked around what would be her new home. A three tenant room, in which was beds for each, as well as a personal cabinet, a bathroom off to the side, a small kitchen, and 2 medium sized windows - one of which was next to Lanie's chosen bed, looking out over the lacrosse fields, the other over the sink, looking in the opposite direction at the main campus buildings.

One bed lay empty, still awaiting it's owner, however, the other bed, the one Lanie hadn't claimed, was already taken, but it's keeper had apparently decided to step out. A bright pink bedspread covered it, while an equally bright suitcase lay at it's end, unzipped but not open. The surrounding wall was already covered in posters of famous actors and actresses, while on the dresser stood several photos of a pretty redhead, wearing various stunning dresses that were no doubt worth a lot of money.

Lanie, despite her respect for privacy, was curious to who had the extreme taste in pink, and wandered over to the blinding bed and matching suitcase to check the name tag. _Meredith Lee Harper_ was written in such decorative cursive writing Lanie had to stare at it for several minutes to decipher it. She smirked at the small heart placed as the dot on the i. This girl was seriously crazy.

Upon peeking into the unzipped bag, she found a rather large stash of shoes and designer clothes, folder neatly and precisely. The collection of shoes seemed much like a dragon's horde of gold in Lanie's opinion - they were all perfectly shiny and clean, looking almost new, and the sheer amount of them was more than Lanie thought her mother, sister and herself combined had ever had.

Deciding that it would be a rather awkward meeting if Meredith entered while Lanie was standing over her bag, the girl moved back to her own - plain in comparison, bed, and sat gazing out her window.

Watching the tearful goodbyes of students and parents from her comfy perch, she scrutinised her soon-to-be classmates, watching them go from their parents' cars, to groups of friends, and lastly, splitting off in genders to go to their appropriate dorm buildings, to set up camp.

After what had to be at least half an hour of kinda boring observation, Lanie found herself staring at one of the boys who had just emerged from a small dark blue car. Tall, dark skinned, with black hair, he was fairly attractive... In fact, very so. He briefly waved to his mother who stayed in the car, then started walking off, slinging a khaki duffle bag over his shoulder. Lanie hadn't realised she'd been gawking quite as much as she had been until he happened to glance over at the girls dorm, specifically, the 3rd floor window out of which Lanie had been viewing the scene below. Catching her eye, he smirked, turned and walked confidently away, joining a shorter boy with brown hair and braces.

She continued to stare at him until he walked through the boy's dorm doors, at which point she lay down on her bedspread, and took a deep breath in. Maybe her time at this school wouldn't be too bad after all...

* * *

Javier Esposito sat in his mother's car on the way to school. It seemed like a longer trip than usual, probably because he didn't have Kevin to keep him company. Usually one of them would pick the other up on the long journey, but Kev had opted to join his girlfriend Jenny this time. Espo didn't begrudge him for having a girlfriend, or spending time with her, in fact he was happy for him - Kevin wasn't really what you'd call a ladies man, but that didn't make the trip any less boring.

Deciding to take some action, he took out his phone and sent a quick message to one of his other friends; Kate.

JE: Yo Becks. Where you at?

He started flipping his phone in-between his hands as he waited for a reply.

He didn't have to wait long, Kate was a prompt and direct in answering messages as she was in real life.

KB: Stuck in traffic, going to be late, don't wait up for me ;) K xx

The short message conveyed Kate perfectly, to the point, but with a teasing undertone.

JE: Hows the car pool with Castle?

Espo smirked at the thought of those two stuck in a car bickering... Johanna must be getting frustrated about now.

KB: How'd think Espo? He is CONSTANTLY complaining! I don't know much i can last... So if i never turn up, you know who to kill.

He could definitely see Beckett's face right now. Calm, composed, but about to yell, maybe twitching slightly as she got more and more annoyed.

JE: Don't worry. Kev and i'll avenge your death.

KB: HEY ESPOSITO! I THINK CASTLE IS AMAZING AND VERY RUGGEDLY HANDSOME!

Oh wow. Castle could be so subtle. Espo wondered how Beckett had let her guard down for long enough for Castle to grab the phone. She was usually so careful.

JE: Nice to know you love yourself Castle.

KB: He's inflating his own ego. Cause he's the only one who thinks he's cool. :p

R(C)R:HEY! Everybody thinks i'm cool!

KB: Oh sorry Castle, i didn't realise we were talking about your imaginary world.

RR: You know you wish you lived there!

KB: In your dreams writer boy!

RR: Nope, in my dreams you're alw-

Javier put down his phone after watching the banter between Castle and Beckett for a while. He knew it would be even worse in reality in the car they were sharing. Johanna, he thought, was probably at her wits end. Although from what he once overheard, she though it was awfully cute. Women were always calling things 'cute', even when it was just plain annoying. His mother was more sensible then that, always thinking things through logically. Beckett and his mother were the only two girls he could stand, but even Beckett was a little too much sometimes. Girls like Meredith were just plain annoying! Always yakking on about shopping and hair. If she wants to shop, she should just do it, not announce to the whole world what she bought. It was even worse now that she was dating Castle; hanging constantly around, making it impossible to have a normal conversation with him that didn't involve shoes. What did he see in her?

"Javi, we're here." His mother's statement surprised him. The trip had gone faster than he expected. Stuffing the phone on his lap into his back pocket, he opened the car door, and stepped out onto the ground. Saying a quick goodbye to his mother, he wheeled round to the boot of the car to grab his bag.

He walked slowly to the sidewalk, looking for Kevin. He heard a car toot behind him, and turned to wave to his mother. The blue car disappeared fast and another took it's place, dropping off some random student he didn't know. When he turned back around to continue his search for his friends he happened to glance up at the girls dorm. Wondering who Kate would have for roommates, he searched for her usual room window, and finding it, saw a girl looking out. He hadn't seen her before, he would have remembered. She had dark skin and darker hair framing her face in curls, a smile played at her lips and he realised she was staring right back at him.

Suddenly, he heard his name being called, and turned to see his best friend walking over to him, carrying a dark grey bag.

"Earth to Espo. Dude. I called your name a bunch of times! You, Castle and me are roomies again..." Kevin Ryan reached his slightly taller friend, and together they turned and strolled towards the boys dorm. Javi slightly distracted by the thought of the new girl; she might be one girl he could stand.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, if you did please review, if you didn't please review as well to help improve it (but nicely please) THANKS!**

**Skye xx**


	2. Chapter TWO

**Hey, I probably should mention, Storm King school is a real school, but I've never been there, and i don't know much about it, so I'm really only using the name. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: While I own many of the castle dvds, I sadly don't own the real show**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Introductions

A loud bell punctured the early morning calm. Lanie sat up in shock, her eyes darting frantically as she tried to recall where she was. They fell on a sheen of red gold hair, which was being deftly braided by it's owner. Running her hands through her own curly locks, she figured out her surroundings. She was at boarding school. In a room she had to share with two others. Certainly not her ideal situation. Meredith turned around, apparently hearing Lanie sit up sharply.

"The newbie finally rises." It was said with a smile, but Lanie couldn't figure out if she was being sarcastically nice, or condescendingly rude.

Lanie scanned the room for its last tenant, a girl with the name Kate, but who went by Beckett. She had arrived late last night, coming into the room after dinner, and upon entering and seeing the abundance of pink and posters, groaning loudly and remarking to Lanie "Please don't tell me I have to share a room with Meredith for the next year?!" Luckily the aforementioned Meredith had been in the bathroom having a shower at the time, and presumably didn't hear. However, she had much the same reaction to Beckett when (finally) coming out of the shower, remarking under her breath "Fabulous, sharing a room with the rebel smart-ass. Just what I need."

Lanie spotted Beckett in the room's small kitchen, looking pointedly away from Meredith while brewing some coffee. Beckett turned around when she heard Lanie stand up from her bed and walked over holding two mugs.

"I've always found it helps adjust to the early mornings." Beckett held one out to Lanie, who took it graciously.

"Thanks" Lanie, sipping at the brown liquid in the mug, walked over to her suitcase to find something to wear for the day.

* * *

"Yo Beckett"

"Hey Beckett"

"Good morrow fair maiden, be you needing any... Um... Coffee? Whats an olden way of saying coffee?" Castle continued muttering under his breath, trying to find the perfect word. The boys were sanding on a grassy patch in the sun, near the chemistry labs - their first class.

"Hey guys, sorry Castle, I already made some for Lanie and I. Oh, this is Lanie" Beckett motioned her forward and Lanie found herself looking up at the guy she had noticed yesterday. Speechless, she just stared, he was even more good looking close up, and had the kind of dark brown eyes that seemed to stare into her.

"I'm Kevin Ryan, and this is Javier Esposito and the crazy one over there is Richard Rogers, but we call him Castle. Nice to meet you Lanie... Hey have you girls seen Jenny anywhere?" The other boy spoke, apparently not noticing the awkward stare between Lanie and his friend.

Lanie and the boy they had called Javier stayed standing, staring at each other, until Beckett spoke and they both turned to look at her, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry Ryan, she's not in our room, we've got the pink witch." At this, the two boys pulled faces (Javi sneered and rolled his eyes, Ryan grimaced and shuddered), Lanie looked confused, and Castle continued being distracted by coffee names. "Oh! Speak of the devil."

At that, a whirlwind of red hair and pink silk came into their little group, immediately putting her arm around Castle, who shouted "Chaube!" This shocked Meredith, who had been expecting some kind of warmer welcome, and consequently she got a warmer welcome then she had desired when Castle accidentally spilled his cup of hot 'chaube' all over her designer dress.

"RICK! This is a Louis Vuitton original! Why do you even drink that stuff! It's disgusting, not to mention a killer to get out of silk!" Meredith promptly ran from the group, presumably to go change, and was closely followed by Castle, who had shot a pained look towards Beckett and the boys before running after her.

Lanie wondered if she should also follow, but when she turned back to the group she found them in hysterical laughter.

"It happens almost everyday they've been going out" spluttered Ryan, after noticing Lanie's worried look.

"She tries to change everything he does, but he won't stop drinking coffee no matter how much she objects" giggled Beckett.

"Or stop bringing you some" added Javier, smirking at Beckett, who stopped laughing and hit him playfully.

"Castle brings me coffee because he knows I drink it, and if he gets one he may as well get two and bring one to me to save us both individually buying them," stated defensively. Javi and Ryan looked at each other and burst out laughing all over again, even Lanie giggled.

"Sure sure Beckett, whatever you say" Beckett glared at Ryan, who had made the comment. "Come on Beckett, you know we're just kidding around,"

"Yeah, you're definitely kids, so very immature." Beckett snapped back. Lanie sniggered.

A loud bell like the one that had woken her up rung through the campus. Gathering their books together, they walked over into the chem labs to take their class.

"Espo, Dr. Pearlmutter will probably put people in pairs unless they've worked it out already, so partner?" Ryan was always thinking ahead.

"Sure bro, but you know Chem isn't my strong point."

"Um... Beckett? Do you want to partner?" Lanie wasn't entirely sure she's been accepted into the group, but Kate seemed nice, and she didn't want to be partnered with someone she didn't like.

"Oh sorry sweetie, Castle asked me when we were stuck in the car yesterday," Beckett looked genuinely sorry. "I couldn't exactly say no, he asks me every year."

"Mmm. I assumed Castle would go with Meredith, maybe the boys are right..." Lanie nudged her. Beckett just glared.

They reached the labs and waited outside the door. A tiny, pretty, blonde girl who Lanie assumed was Ryan's girlfriend Jenny, came up grinning and hugged him from behind, Castle entered the scene, hand in hand with Meredith, who had changed from her coffee stained dress into a flowery top, skinny jeans and short silver heels. It was obvious they had made up, as Castle had a slight smudge of lipstick around his mouth, and Meredith's previously perfect hair was slightly ruffled. Beckett evidently noticed, as after she glanced up at them, she raised an eyebrow and turned away giving a sneer to no one in particular. Maybe the boys really were right and Beckett had a thing for Castle.

A few other students turned up, including a tall blonde wearing similar clothes to Meredith but with the addition of large sunglasses, who was obviously friends with Mer, but Lanie wasn't sure how real their friendship was, because they both seemed to look bored when the other wasn't looking, but put on large fake smiles when they noticed the other glance up from her equally fake nails. But Lanie wasn't one to judge, and passed it off as distractions due to the excitement of being back at classes. Although Lanie herself wasn't particularly looking forward to classes, especially because she didn't have a lab partner. Science was her strong point, and she was slightly worried that if she was put with someone who wasn't great, either she would have to do all the work (and consequently become known as a nerd) or her grades would drop. But maybe that wouldn't happen, perhaps she would find someone equally interested in the sciences as her, and they would be great friends. Alas, Dr. Perlmutter had other plans.

* * *

"I have learnt from my extensive experience as a teacher and scientist that teenagers of your age, especially at this school, are better off caged, rather than free range, alas, the board of studies forbids me from taking any such action, however much I would like to. In lieu of that, I will be placing each and every one of you in pairs for the year, instead of you choosing your own partners in crime. And this will be done _without any complaint_, or you might find yourself partnered with someone who has absolutely no scientific skill, like Castle here." It was in this way that Dr. Perlmutter opened the first class. Despite his stressing of the "without complaint" this statement met with large groans from everyone in his class. Was it possible for everyone to be partnered with Castle?

It was due to this decision that Lanie did not end up with someone eager about science (luckily not Castle though, Gina, that sunglass wearing blonde had the pleasure of that), or indeed someone she was destined to be friends with... It was due to this decision that Lanie found herself partnered with one Javier Esposito.

* * *

**I should note that 'chaube' was ****_apparently_**** the first european recording of coffee, but if anyone has a better idea please tell me, cause I don't think many people know that. Anyway, I'll update soon, but I'm on exams at the moment (oh so fun) and it might be a little hard. Please review :)**

**Thanks!**

**SF xx**


	3. Chapter THREE

**Hey guys, nice long chapter. YAY! All my exams are finished. Double YAY! Hope you enjoy, please R&R **

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Andrew Marlowe. Sadly I don't own castle.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Tension

"Yo, I'm Esposito, Javier Esposito. Beckett introduced us out at the green, but I never got to say hi." Javi held his hand out.

"Who do you think you are? James Bond? I'm Lanie," she shook the hand in front of her. She was a little nervous finally exchanging words with him, but she reminded herself that looks aren't everything, he might actually be a terribly annoying person... Though she doubted that.

* * *

"No no no! Adding the phosphates now is just gonna -" Lanie shrieked. A sticky black substance covered her hands, and the glass vial she had been holding was now lying shattered on the floor. Javi was even worse. The black goo had splattered all over his T-shirt, and a surprised look was on his face. The sight of his crazed expression softened Lanie's annoyed glare, but sadly it didn't seem to have the same effect on Dr. Perlmutter.

"Miss Parish. Not a good start to the year it seems. And mr Esposito. Would you be kind enough to explain your current state of disarray?"

"The photostates exploded" was Javi's simple answer.

"And mr Esposito, what exactly are photostates?" The disapproving sarcasm was seeping out of his tone.

"Phosphates are an ester of phosphoric acid, an inorganic compound, " Lanie jumped in, seeing that Javier had absolutely no idea what they were.

"Correct miss Parish." The surprise for a moment outweighed the sarcasm, "at least someone in this class knows what they're talking about. Sadly, I was asking mr Esposito here. And he obviously has no idea what any of the words you just said meant. Regrettably, you're both going to detention this afternoon. Now go clean yourselves up."

"Wait. Sir, why am I getting a detention?" Lanie was confused. She'd given the correct answer. When she stated as much, Dr. Perlmutter responded;

"Ah, but your partner didn't, and what goes for one, must go for the other,"

"But then surely neither of us would be getting a detention, because I answered for both of us." In Lanie's mind, and most of her classmates, this made perfect sense. But the mind of the Perlmutter works in mysterious ways, and it wasn't long until Lanie had booked her and Javi in for a whole week of detentions.

* * *

Javier was confused. Not in the everyday 'why is this happening' confused, it was more 'I'm annoyed, but I'm not'. He couldn't believe that Lanie had gotten him a week's worth of detentions, in their first lesson! But the way that she'd argued to Perlmutter was just making her more attractive to him. But he had his pride to keep, he couldn't just forgive her, no matter how much it temped him too. She was gonna have to deal with the wrath of Esposito.

* * *

"I've had just about enough of that Beckett girl! She is constantly influencing Rick. In the worse way!" Meredith was fuming. She'd been paired with the crazy Kate for chem, and she had been incredibly insulted whenever Beckett spoke. "She insinuated that my heels were Steve Madden knock-offs! Like she would know anything about fashion... I mean have you seen the jacket she was wearing. It wasn't even real leather! And it was so plain."

"Why does Rick hang around with her?" Gina was just as indignant. She had the lucky experience of being paired with the illustrious 'Castle'. However, unlike Perlmutter, she was being serious about the lucky part. "All through chem he was talking about her! How they were stuck in the car, how much fun they had, bla bla bla!"

"If anything, he should be talking about ME! I am his girlfriend."

"Yeah..." Gina in fact, had a slight crush on her chem partner herself. But she wasn't about to tell that to Meredith.

"We have to do something about this."

* * *

"Brad Dekker. You have quite a record, however, your mother has assured me you want to change?"

"The past incidents were all... Misunderstandings. I came here to make up for those events." Brad smiled at the headmistress entering his name into the system. "I know one of the girls here, Lanie Parish? She's new here and I want to apologise for my behaviour, and of course change my ways. I'm positive Storm King school will be perfect in helping me readjust."

"Yes well, I'm sure you'll fit in quite nicely, however, I warn you, one wrong move and you're out." Captain Gates stared Brad directly in the eyes. "Now here is your timetable, to get you all fitted in will take about a week, so you won't start classes until then. Your room will be number 23, and your roommates are Josh Davidson and Beau Randolph. I believe your mother will be waiting outside to take you home and gather your belongings for the trip back next week. Now get out of my office."

* * *

"Maddy! You're back!" Kate rushed towards a girl carrying two big bags, presumably with her clothes neatly packed inside.

"Hey Becks!" She dropped her bags and enveloped Beckett in a big hug. "I would've been here yesterday, but the flight back from LA was delayed and I was just to tired to make the trip up."

"You missed some exciting classes! There was an incident with Perlmutter and Espo. And Lanie! Oh Maddy, this is Lanie my roommate, Lanie, this is Madison Queller."

Lanie held out her hand, but Maddy waved it away and gave her a big hug, much like the one she had given Beckett. She was a very enthusiastic girl, Lanie could tell.

"You'll have to tell me all about the incident later! Hey do you know who's in room 40? It wouldn't be you guys would it?"

"Sorry Madz, we're all the way at room 52. But I think Jenny might be in 40, or at least near it."

"It would be too much to hope for anyway... But at least we have almost all our classes together, right?" She handed Beckett her timetable, who nodded. "Well if I'm not roomied with you, lets beg the gods of schooling decisions that I'm not with Meredith or someone equally as dull. Which reminds me! Have she and Castle broken up yet?" Maddy was one of those people who spoke constantly, moving from one topic to another straight away, her blonde hair bobbing up and down as she chatted animatedly.

"Nope. You owe me a twenty. And you definitely won't be roomed with her, we," she motioned to herself and Lanie, "have that fabulous pleasure. Now pay up."

"Ouch, poor you, and damn. I was sure they weren't gonna last the summer." Maddy dug into her bag, pulling a small red purse, out of which she retrieved a twenty dollar note. Placing it in Beckett's waiting hand, she continued; "How'd you know? I mean, they were just arguing all last semester. It seemed obvious it wouldn't last. Plus he is totally head over heels for you."

Beckett, choosing to ignore that last comment replied with; "But you forgot that Castle was going to the family house in the Hamptons, and they weren't going to see each other for the whole summer!" Kate put on a high pitched voice, and clutched her chest dramatically whist saying the last part, obviously imitating something Meredith had said last term. "And Castle isn't the type of guy to break it off over the phone. He may be shallow and self-absorbed, but he's not mean."

"How do you remember these things?! Whatever I hear just goes in one ear and out the other. You'd make a brilliant detective with that discerning mind of yours." Maddy winked at her friend.

"Haha Maddy, detectives are so boring, they deal with death everyday, so horrible. Anyway thats ages away. Now we should go find out who's in your room, c'mon Lanie."

"Now Lanie, tell me all about the incident!"

* * *

It was chemistry again, a week after their first lesson, the detentions had been served, however Lanie and Javi were still arguing about it. Not only that, but almost every chem lesson something had gone wrong. Luckily Lanie had learnt quickly from her first experience, and quietly cleaned whatever had failed, attempting not to draw attention from the eagle-eyed Perlmutter. However, he was more focused on the constant fighting between Beckett and Meredith to pay attention to the other pairs, which allowed Lanie and Javi plenty of time to argue quietly.

Apart from the occasional blow up in chemistry, the rest of the week had passed fairly normally. Lanie was settling in, and no longer woke up wondering where she was. Maddy had been roomed with Jenny and regrettably Gina Cowell, Meredith's number 2. Jenny however, had been incredibly relived when Maddy had been assigned her room, not wanting to stay another minute alone with Gina, who annoyed the hell out of her.

Lanie was now consistently hanging with the group for lunch and breaks, and sitting with them in classes. They seemed to accept her pretty fast, she felt quite at home when around them. Apart from Javier. He still gave her butterflies whenever she was around him, especially in chem, although that might be worry about what might explode that lesson. And something did explode this lesson.

Javi and Lanie were having their usual quiet argument about what was meant to be put into their experiment next when Meredith started yelling loudly at Beckett. The class loved a good bitchfight, and most of them, including Lanie and Javi, left their designated tables to go over to the supply closet where the girls were having a heated discussion. Unseen by the class, and most importantly Perlmutter, who had gone over to attempt to stop the argument, a figure sneaked back to the tables and sprinkled a handful of powder into one of the test tubes. Hurrying back to the group surrounding Beckett and Meredith, the person slipped the remnants of the powder into their pocket, and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**Hope you liked, Brad is Lanie's "firefighter friend" from season 2, I just needed another character. Find out what the mysterious person put in the experiment next time ;) **

**SF xx**


	4. Chapter FOUR

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, this chapter just wasn't working, it still isn't perfect but I figured something is better than nothing :) hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no control over Castle, apart from in my imagination, which I use quite frequently**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Highly explosive

Perlmutter gave both Meredith and Beckett a week's detention to learn 'classroom etiquette', but that was hardly the most interesting thing that happened that lesson. Once the fight was over the students returned to their respective desks to continue their experiments, alas without much universal indicator because in the heat of the fight that had been thrown at Meredith, much to her chagrin (it splattered colour in the centre of her pure cotton blouse) and to Beckett's amusement (until Meredith threw back a bull's eye - conveniently waiting for a grade 8 class, hitting her squarely in the chest).

Lanie was standing over her and Javi's experiment while he went to fetch some paper to write down their results. After subconsciously cleaning down the table about 10 times, she looked over their steps, and noticed noticed something that wasn't right... At this stage the liquid in the beaker was meant to be a light blue with white powder forming on the surface, but instead, it was slowly turning black, and was beginning to bubble.

"Hey Javi? What in the world did you put in here?" The tone in her voice was clearly worried, so Javi dropped his usually nonchalant manner and was about to come over.

"Nothing new, not since 10 minutes ago, it was meant to just sit there right?" He said, starting to saunter over, results paper held loosely in his hand.

"But it's turning black!" Lanie looked back to the test tube just in time to witness a large black glob flying straight for her face.

After hearing a great bang, Javi ran over to find Lanie absolutely covered in some black goo. Dripping, she turned and glared at him.

"Revenge?! That is so pathetic! It wasn't my fault you ruined our first experiment! You were the one who put the phosphates in too soon, and I got covered in goo as well that time! You didn't have to do it all over again!" Lanie was fuming; absolutely screaming at a shocked Javier.

"You think I did this?!" The results paper fell limply to the ground as Javier defended himself from a sopping Lanie.

"You're the one who's been telling me all week that it was my fault, that I deserved something back in return!" Each word was accompanied by a hit across his chest which hurt his pride more than actually physical injury.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't do this!" While he yelled this he managed to wrestle her away from him, and she stood there in front of him squinting through the layer of dark that covered her face.

"And why should I believe you?" Lanie attempted to wipe the black substance away from her eyes, but only managed to rub it around further.

"Because only an idiot would sabotage his partner's experiment in Perlmutter's class." Just as he was saying this, the very same Perlmutter came slouching over, a grim expression on his face.

"Quite right too mr Esposito. Because what goes for one partner, goes for both." Perlmutter's voice, dry as always drifted over their furious discussion. "I believe you know what happens now, ms Parish go clean that muck off you and change into something clean, mr Esposito will stay here and clean up the mess on the ground, then you will both come back here and join ms Beckett and ms Harper for detention after classes."

Lanie, following instructions this time, stormed less than gracefully out of the lab, and with one last glare at Javier slammed the door, sadly leaving goo all over it and the floor she walked on, for him to clean up.

Giving Lanie a matching glare of annoyance, Javi knelt down, and to the amusement of his classmates started to wipe up the mess.

* * *

When Lanie didn't show up for the next class Beckett decided she should check up on her. Upon walking up the hallway to the their room, she heard a wail of annoyance and distress, and jogged quickly to the door. Lanie was sitting slumped on her bed shifting through a mass of black material.

"I didn't realise you were wearing that much clothing in science class" Beckett said, in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Look at this!" Lanie pulled out a dress, which she had definitely not been wearing in Chem that was a strange black colour. Lanie pulled out other clothes the same colour in distress.

"Someone die?"

"Someone will! When I left this morning my clothes were normal colours. Now they're ALL this colour!"

"Someone came into this room and dyed all your clothes black?! As well as sabotaging your chem project! The hell?!"

"It wasn't only mine, it was Meredith's as well." Lanie indicated to Meredith's open suitcase which had previously contained bright and colourful clothes, now holding a multitude of items the same colour as Lanie's.

"Now I can understand why someone would get mad at Meredith, but why you? Everybody likes you." Visibly confused, Beckett rifled through her own wardrobe, and upon finding everything normal, selected a few items and handed them to Lanie.

"Javier doesn't." Gratefully Lanie accepted the clothes from Beckett, and started pulling them on.

"Oh come on. Espo isn't that bad, you just got off on the wrong foot. 'Sides, he wouldn't do something backhand like this, if he's annoyed he'll tell you straight up."

"As he has been for the past week."

"Seriously. I think you guys would be really good friends if you just got over this absurd prejudice!"

"I'll get over it when he does. Anyway. If you're positive Javier didn't do this we need to find out who did. And go on a serious shopping expedition."

"We should probably tell Meredith" Beckett grimaced at the unpleasant idea. "She's going to freak."

"Whats the bet she'll blame you?" Lanie finished donning her borrowed clothes, and moved into the bathroom to get the remainder of the black goo off her hands.

"It's almost impossible she won't blame me."

Laughing, they walked out of the room both trying to forget the real problem, someone out there hated Lanie's guts, and wasn't afraid to show it.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit shorter than my other chapters, but it was going to be alot shorter until I re-edited it, oh well. Hope you liked it, I have started work on chapter 5, so hopefully it will be up soon. Please review 3**

**SFxx**


	5. Chapter FIVE

**Hola! New chapter !YAY! Also, I introduced Castle to a friend of mine who hadn't seen it and she was super hooked! YAY again!**

**Disclaimer: I sincerely hope that Castle will last long enough and I will become rich enough own it oneday, but till then I can only dream.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Suspicions

Kate Beckett frowned. It wasn't something she usually did, usually she kept a bright smile on her face, braces and all. Yet here she was frowning, and not expecting to stop soon. Meredith had responded the way her and Lanie had expected; with a lot of screaming, crying and blaming, but with the added response of running to find Castle and presumably telling him that it was all Beckett's fault. She was acting like a little kid who didn't get the present she wanted on her birthday. It was good training; Meredith always said she wanted to be an actress, maybe she was just practicing.

Beckett managed a small smile at that thought, Meredith had been being even more pretentious and frustrating than usual lately, and making fun of her - even in her mind, made Beckett feel a little better. The whole incident in chem had come out of nowhere; Beckett had been minding her own business when the pink devil had come up to her and started bagging her out about her clothes. Beckett definitely acknowledged that she could have handled it better, perhaps getting in Meredith's face and retaliating wasn't the best idea, and throwing the nearest bottle at her certainly wasn't wise. But she had been asking for it!

They all sat on the floor of the drama classroom, quite fitting really, considering Meredith's previous antics, while they listened to their teacher drone on and on about Greek chorus. Drama was a subject that at the best of times Beckett found annoying, but today of all days she found it especially dull - she'd had enough drama that day to last a year.

"I still stick by what I said last year; my mother would make a better drama teacher than this. And she only thinks she's an actress!" Castle leaned across to whisper this in Beckett's ear, breaking her thoughts away from todays disasters; detention would be even worse with Meredith thinking Beckett was the one who dyed her clothes.

"But acting is all about believing you're something that you aren't, right? So technically she is an actress." Beckett whispered back in Castle's direction, in answer to his statement.

Castle sat there thinking for a few minutes, then stated "Actors annoy me."

"Then why're you with Meredith? She's an overactor if I ever saw one!"

Castle turned to look at Beckett, staring into her eyes, opened his mouth to speak. Beckett couldn't help but stare right back, part of her wanting to slam her hand over his mouth, preventing him from saying something he might regret, but part of her getting lost his very blue eyes, and just wanting to listen.

A knock at the door pulled Beckett out of her soppy state. Who was she kidding? This was Castle! He never took anything or anyone seriously. Yes he was charming and teasing, but he acted that way around everyone, it wasn't like she was different from anyone else to him, he was probably going to say something ridiculous and silly like he always did.

Lost in her roundabout of thoughts of Castle, Beckett didn't hear the teacher stop her droning for a moment and introduce a new student, she didn't hear Lanie's astonished gasp as the student entered the room, she didn't see the class turn to look at Lanie, and Lanie turn bright red. It was only when Lanie got up and asked quickly for a hall pass, then almost ran out of the classroom that Beckett looked up, wide-eyed and quite confused about the situation.

* * *

"Brad Dekker. He went to my previous school and we were friends. Kinda," Lanie started to confide her obviously juicy and intriguing story to a now attentive Beckett. She had seeked Lanie out after she hadn't turned up to class. This was turning into a regular situation.

"Kinda?" Beckett prompted.

"Well, we went out for a while, but honestly! Dating in high school is so pointless. It's not as if it's gonna work out. All you'll do is break up over some silly reason and then all your classes will be awkward! It'd be even worse in boarding school. Castle and Meredith are example 'a', they fight, then kiss, and very soon they'll break up."

"And hopefully then we won't have to pretend to be civil to her," Beckett added. Then, sensing that the story was only started she proceeded to shut up and lean in.

"Exactly" Lanie managed a chuckle. "Anyway, I wouldn't have gone out him, but he was very..."

"Persuasive?" Beckett waggled her eyebrows. Lanie pushed her over smiling.

"No! Persistent. Even when I refused him he'd come back the next day. So I said yes to one date, mainly to get him off my back. But it was fun, so I agreed to go on another." She grimaced, obviously regretting the decision. "We dated for a while, he still annoyed me a bit, but he was fun to be around. Not in that way!" She added, seeing Beckett's grin.

"I wasn't thinking anything," Beckett said, with an too innocent look on her face.

"Sure sure. Well we had a massive fight, it started with some tiny comment I made, I can't even remember what it was, maybe something about me not spending enough time with my friends cause I was around him all the time. Anyway I decided that it wasn't working, so I broke it off. Long story short; he set fire to the gym."

"Whaaa?" Beckett had not been expecting that. "Set fire? The school gym?" She spluttered.

"Yeah. He was pretty cut up about it. He was always a kinda strange kid, but this just make it clear, the school passed the charges against him, giving him another chance there, but my mother decided that it would be better for everyone if I moved schools. And so here I am!"

Beckett was taken aback at Lanie's matter-of-fact tone, she guessed she'd been over this story so many times it was almost boring, but to Beckett it was crazy. A guy who was willing to set fire to school property openly over a girl certainly was extreme. But what if he still held a grudge?

"Lanie. When exactly did Brad arrive at the school?" Beckett asked cautiously.

"How am I s'posed to know? I guess he came this morning." After expected a barrage of questions about Brad and their break-up etc. that everyone always asked, Lanie was taken aback by the unusual question. "Why does it matter?"

"Most of the time, before transferring, students come to the school to take a tour and get their class list and room number and everything so when they come for real they can just fit straight in. Now if this is his first day, he must have come this morning and unpack. But about a week or so ago he must have come to talk to the head." Beckett paused here, to see if Lanie would understand what she was getting at. After a confused shrug from Lanie, she continued. "When he came then, he could have looked around the school and known where everything was, and also he would have been told who is in his classes. And well... If he was annoyed enough to flame a gym, he might still be angry."

Lanie swallowed. Was Beckett really suggesting that Brad had sabotaged the science and dyed her clothes? Sure he'd been annoyed at the time, but wouldn't he have gotten over it by now? Besides, she hadn't even told him where she was transferring. When she voiced these thoughts Beckett shrugged.

"It's more likely then Espo doing it out of revenge." Beckett said with certainty. "We should get to class, we're," she checked her watch "half an hour late already, and while I told the teacher you were feeling sick and I had to check on you, I don't think we should push it, we both already have a weeks worth of detentions to handle."

"Mmm." Lanie nodded and they gathered their belongings to head to class. Lanie abnormally subdued, filled with doubts and convictions of her classmates.

* * *

** I know it's a little angsty, but it was necessary for the future plot. Hope you enjoy, and just for reference, are there any other characters you guys want to see in the story? I'm open to suggestions :D Just review your recommendation.**

**SFxx **


	6. Chapter SIX

**Well hey there! I am very very very sorry for not posting recently, it was a combination of chaotic end of year stuff, and the malfulctions of my computer. At the moment, I'm overseas, and for some reason the website wouldn't let me copy-paste to make a new chapter, even though I'd written it. :( But today it decided to work. Finally.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure if it will continue to work, or stop again, so I'm posting while I can, so if no posts come for a while you know why.**

**Hope you enjoy, and fingers crossed that it'll continue working :D thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - A little bit of 'encouragement'

Meredith waited outside Captain Gates' office on the 3rd floor. She cringed at the clash of colours between the waiting chairs and the hall walls, as well as the grubby state of the chair she had taken a seat on. She held her fancy new phone - a gift from her parents just before she had left for school, in her hand, twisting her fingers around it. When it buzzed she stopped staring at the offending chairs and glanced down at the text she had just received from her father. Smiling, she settled back into her chair despite the time implying she should be walking to detention now.

While Meredith wasn't walking to detention, Lanie was. Running a little late she tried a shortcut Beckett had told her about; past the headmistress' office. 'Speedwalking', she hurried down the corridor (not noticing the clash between walls and chairs), and not wanting to disturb the Captain she slowed outside her office door. Once she had tamed her speed she noticed a grinning Meredith relaxing in one of the chairs outside the door.

"Lanie! How perfect. I was thinking of going to find you after I talked with Captain Gates, but you can just come in with me now!" Meredith had dropped her air of importance and seemed for once to be genuinely pleased to see her. She stood up and walked towards the the office door.

"Come where? There?" She pointed to the closed door behind which was the Captain. "I...um... Have to go to detention." To be frank, the fearsome 'Iron' Gates intimidated her a little. And she hated feeling intimidated.

"Don't be silly!" Meredith replied with a small laugh, "that's what this is about." And without waiting for Lanie to respond, she grabbed her wrist and with a small tug, pulled her towards the door. With a quick rap of her knuckles against the wood she alerted the headmistress to their presence, and proceeded to push open the door.

"Come in," the foreboding voice rang out as they walked under the doorway.

"Captain Gates, what a pleasure. But this sadly isn't a social call. I have a few queries about the school's insurance," Meredith smiled sickeningly and pulled Lanie out from hiding behind her. "Actually, WE have some queries."

"This wouldn't be concerning the school's colour schemes again, would it Miss Harper? Because no matter how much you complain about the 'clash' of colours in the halls and classrooms that is one thing that i'm not going to waste funds on."

"Of course not! This is just the small matter of the breaking and entering in out dorm today." Smiling again, she stared Gates straight in the eyes. "You see, our possessions were manhandled and tampered with, such that we have no suitable clothes to wear to school tomorrow."

"I did hear of this from the janitor. Continue." Gates obviously had heard a lot of Meredith's speeches before.

"Now my father respects the school policies a great deal, and is willing to... Negotiate." As Meredith spoke, Lanie could tell she was bringing out her trump card, a lawyer for a father. "As you know, it is the school's responsibility and fault that our room was broken into, and my father could easily create a law suite against the school with concerns of student safety!"

Captain Gates sighed.

"Now my father is a strong believer in... Second chances. And thinks that a reasonable compromise would be, seeing as the break-in took place during the class of the esteemed Dr. Perlmutter who gave both poor Lanie and myself detentions, letting us victims," she motioned to her and Lanie, "off the detention to replace our ruined property... Mmm?"

Gates sighed again.

"We're not even asking for the school to reimburse our loss, merely the time to gather new items... Not that the school could afford half my possessions." The last part she stage whispered to Lanie, who still hadn't said a single word. "If my pitch hasn't convinced you, I would be happy to get my father on the phone to speak with you."

"I'm quite sure he would just emphasise what you have so eloquently put. So I would be happy to inform Dr. Perlmutter of your reasons of absence for his detention." Gates looked far from happy saying this.

"S... Detentions. We have a whole week booked up and you can't really expect us to replace all our clothes in one afternoon." Again, Meredith spoke only through a big grin, looking adoringly at her headmaster.

"Detentionsss." Gates spoke like Meredith, through many teeth, however her mouth was not contorted into a smile. "Very well, you may leave."

With one last dazzling smile, Meredith turned and practically pranced out of the office. Lanie quickly followed, not liking Gate's stormy expression.

"Ummm... Meredith? Are y-" Lanie stumbled her words out as they started walking down the corridor.

"My friends call me Mer, feel free." She interrupted.

"Mer... Wasn't that," Lanie hesitated, "blackmail?"

"What a harsh word! Father and I like to call it encouragement." She turned to stare a Lanie. "Besides, we're the victims here! And your detention was completely unjust! It's wasn't your fault. And if i'm being completely honest, it might be a good thing to reinvent your wardrobe... It was a little sparse."

"Yeah... Well I don't really have... Have the money to replace all my stuff," Lanie spluttered, trying to say it as fast as possible.

"Oh! Ohh. Thats no problem!" She kept her grin and placed her arm around Lanie's shoulder. Lanie raised an eyebrow, at both what 'Mer' had said, and what she had done. "My treat!"

The raised eyebrow fell, much like her mouth, which now was gaping open. "As in... You'll -"

"Pay. For your clothes, and more. You know with a little guidance, and of course the right accessories you could be stunning! You have so much potential." They walked out onto the grassy open, and headed towards the carpark, where Meredith had a car waiting to take them to the nearest shopping centre.

"Thanks? You know, you don't have to do this."

"You're right, i don't have to, but i want to." Meredith smiled the first genuine smile Lanie had ever seen from her. "You know, i don't make friends easily, but when i do, i want to help them become the best they can. I want that for you."

"Thanks," Lanie replied, with a matching smile. "Well then, what are we waiting for?!"

"Lets go!"

* * *

**Meredith is so very annoying isn't she. Please review, and hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon! **

**3 SF**


	7. Chapter SEVEN

**Well, I hope you all are having great holidays or whatever. I know I am! But I found time to write another chapter! YAY! Although this one isn't very esplanish, I was going to have this plot point as half a chapter or a section, but it decided to go on longer, and so I made it into a full chapter!**

**Another point: over a thousand veiws! SUPERYAY!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Detention Hijinks

Esposito was sitting idly at his detention desk, fiddling with a pencil stub. After twisting it over and around in his hands for five minutes, he started digging a small dent in the desk with it. The wood was old and easily malleable, so he had soon created a hole big enough to drop the tiny stub into. Making one last stab at the desk he resulted in snapping the already small pencil in two; the bottom half falling into the gouged out section of the table - irretrievable. He held the second part in his hand and leant back on his chair, clicking his tongue and rocking on the chair's unsteady hind legs.

Beckett also sat in detention, three desks in front and one to the left of Espo. She frustratedly folded a strip of blank paper. Many already unfolded lines decorated the paper, giving it the look of a deconstructed origami structure. It actual fact it was Beckett's attempt at a hexaflexagon - a paper creation that Castle had found out about, easily made and shown it to her. She had feigned indifference, but had been intrigued enough to try and make it when there was no chance he would see; he hadn't been in trouble today (despite his best efforts), and to make it double safe, he was on 'runner' duty, where he had to deliver messages from various teachers to other teachers. However, Kate was failing quite dramatically at her efforts to recreate the design, and was getting more and more impatient.

Espo glanced surreptitiously up at the teacher on detention duty - a young new female teacher, to see if she was busy dealing with other students. She was, and looking very stressed at that, mainly because the students she was trying to control were the "Jokers" or the "Three Js" (Jerry, Josh and Jordan) for whom detention was part of their daily ritual, as was making it as difficult as possible for the teacher on duty. Espo decided that Josh had definitely gone downhill after being dumped by Beckett, although he had been bad enough when they were dating; as bad as Meredith, but in a very different way. Speaking of that glittery demon, where was she? And where was Lanie?

He aimed the tiny pencil stub carefully, then with military precision, lobbed it across the room to land perfectly on Beckett's shoulder. Beckett felt the impact and dropped the paper in her hands (which was almost a complete construction) to slowly turn around to see what Espo wanted - because only Espo would chuck a pencil at her in something like detention, especially because none of her other friends were there yet.

He had a sheet of paper in his hands, and he reached out for his pencil, only to realise he had thrown half at her, and the other half was stuck in the desk. He tried to scratch around the hole to retrieve his writing implement, but decided it wasn't worth getting a splinter up his fingernail, so he, after checking again that the teacher was still occupied, reached over and snatched a pencil from the person to the right of him (Beau Randolph) and scribbled a message on the paper before swiftly returning the borrowed implement.

Where is Lanie?

Beckett had been wondering that herself, and she shrugged her shoulders and at Espo, and was about to write down some possible explanations with her normal sized pencil when there was a knock at the door. And in came a familiar face.

"Castle?!" Beckett exclaimed, then bit her lip as she realised where she was. The teacher in charge quickly shushed the group and trying to put on an stern face walked over to where Rick stood.

"I have a message for..." He glanced down at the letter he had in his hand, "Ms Cart?"

She took the letter and swiftly opened it, and flicked her eyes over it. Meanwhile, Castle made his way over to where Beckett was and picked up the almost complete hexaflexagon, before whispering in her ear, "Couldn't resist, could you?"

Beckett pulled back and smiled coyly, before whispering back, "I'm not the one resisting."

Ms Cart cleared her throat hesitantly before saying "Was there anything else from Captain Gates?"

"Ah yes, the head wanted to see miss Beckett immediately. She is to come with me." Castle stated confidently. Ms Cart frowned, but nonetheless nodded and motioned with her hand for Kate to leave, which she promptly did, following Castle, leaving Esposito stuck in detention for another two hours without a pen, friend, any new information about the whereabouts of his other friends, and in a rather sulky mood.

* * *

"Why does Iron Gates want to see me?" Beckett asked, as soon as the door to detention closed behind them.

"Relax!" Castle said slowly, earning a raised eyebrow and expectant glare from Beckett. "She doesn't." Beckett raised her eyebrow higher and tilted her head. "I just figured, why not? It's not as if ms Cart would know any better." Castle said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "Plus, I know you find detention boring without me." He added a wink.

"So you just broke me out of detention without a second thought? Castle!"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you were having fun in there. You don't like Josh again do you?" Replied Castle, feigning shock.

"God no! Although he has bought a motorcycle. Which is pretty cool. But what about poor Espo?"

"You like Esposito?!" This time the astonishment was real. "He... Is he really your type? I mean..."

Beckett started laughing, shaking her head slowly at Castle. "No, I mean he's still in detention with no friends. And you forgot to get him out as well as me. He probably won't be in a great mood."

Castle sighed with obvious relief. "Right. I think I can handle an annoyed Esposito. But I would not be able to handle it if you fancied him. Sheesh!"

"But talking of handling crazy things, where's your girlfriend? She was meant to be in detention."

"Haha. I do know where she is, as well as Lanie. But I'm not going to tell you until you... Hmmm... What should I make you do?"

"Punch you in the gut." Beckett answered quickly. "Which I will do if you don't tell me now!"

"Ouch! Blackmail!"

"You were the one putting on unnecessary conditions just because you could. Now tell me."

"Bossy bossy. You always have to be the strongest don't you."

Beckett just put her hands on her hips in a manner which clearly told him she wasn't in the mood for banter.

"Fine! I was called to the Gates of doom and told to deliver the envelope to whoever was taking detention. And of course, detention letters are always filled with gossip, so I took a teensy little detour to the kitchens, which are usually deserted at this hour, and used the kettle to steam the letter open."

"And it contained something about Meredith? Has she been expelled?!" Beckett asked gleefully.

"No! But it was telling the teacher to excuse her and Lanie from detention to 'replace possessions mistreated by the school's responsibility'. Or something like that."

"Whats the bet Gates got some influence from Mr. Harper?"

"Beckett! Meredith wouldn't get her father to blackmail the school."

"Oh come ON Castle! What about when she failed three of her classes last year but still moved up?"

"She did extra classes to make up."

"When she was found on her mobile in an exam?"

"It was off."

"When she snuck out of grounds to go clubbing?"

"A miscommunication."

"In the boys dorm after midnight?"

"Who with?"

"It's happened too many times to name them all..."

"Oh... Pyjama party?"

"I don't think pyjamas were involved."

"How many times?"

"Lots." Beckett widened her eyes and looked significantly at Castle.

"Not since I've been here right?" He asked cautiously.

"None while you've been her boyfriend that I've heard of."

"Okay. Good."

They stood in silence for a few minutes; Beckett knew she had proved her point, but that didn't make her feel any better. She probably shouldn't have mentioned Meredith's various 'meetings'. She knew that Castle and Meredith's relationship was already on rocky ground, and as much as she disliked Meredith, she shouldn't be the one to put doubts into his mind and ruin what little they has.

"Well... You've broken me out of detention, what do you want to do while we wait for Espo to come hunt you out?"

"You would tell me if Meredith was cheating on me right?" His mind still hadn't moved on.

"Uh? Oh. Of course." She nodded in assurance.

"Okay then." He smiled at her. "Lets go for a walk."

* * *

He couldn't believe they'd ALL deserted him! He was now stuck in a room with the rejects and misfits of Storm King for another two hours! Trust Castle to forget about him. Obviously he'd just been playing ms Cart to break Beckett out, and he hadn't even noticed that Espo had been there.

Ah well... He would get Castle to pay him later... He was sure to find some use for him.

But while he was here, he may as well make good use of the time.

He leant back on his chair, and moved slightly right. "Oi Randolf!" He whispered. "You're in a room with the newbie right?" Beau nodded, unsure of where this was going. "I'll get your english homework done for a week if you tell me everything you know about him, and keep me posted on his actions."

* * *

**I also wrote a oneshot companion to this story, called "a Rookie Mistake", so if you'd like, go take a look at that! You can find it on my profile page presumabley. It's just fixing a few continuity errors about Ricky ;)**

**Kay, I'll update soon!**

**Skye xx**


End file.
